Piece to the Puzzle
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: XigbarOC. This is not about someone joining the Organization XIII. Xigbar is having these dreams about this girl.He can't get her out of his mind and it's driving him crazy. For some reason he goes to Radiant Garden and runs into some unexpected trouble.
1. Plaguing Dream

**Pieces to the Puzzle**

Chapter 1: Plaguing Dream

Xigbar woke up already in a slightly foul mood. He left his room grumbling and mumbling to himself about something.

"What's wrong, Xigbar?" Demyx asked as Xigbar passed him in the hall. Xigbar looked at him, still groggy but awake.

"A dream got to me that's all." Xigbar yawned. Then he plopped down in a chair and slumped onto the table.

"About what?" Demyx asked with Xemnas walking past behind him. Xigbar waited until Xemnas was out of earshot and far out of sight before answering.

"About a young woman," he replied. "She seems so familiar and she has some kind of gentle hold over me." He said softly, still slouched on the table.

"What does she look like?" Demyx asked in interest. Then a portal opened and Axel stepped out into the room.

"Morning," He said but no reply. Then he muttered to himself and sat down.

"Well, she has beautiful, warm brown eyes, dark brown hair, fair skin, and a sweet smile." Xigbar said softly with a smile just as soft. Axel and Demyx looked at each other and then back at Xigbar.

"You look like you're in love," Demyx said with cunning smile. Axel busted out laughing to that statement.

"What are you talking about?!" Axel shouted and hit Demyx on the arm. Xigbar growled, got up, and left the room.

"Fuck! Dude, why can't I get that woman off of my mind?" Xigbar growled and punched the wall. "This has been going on for too long! Night after night for two and a half months! I can't take it anymore!" He shouted once he was safely in his room.

"Xigbar?" Xaldin called from outside of Xigbar's room. "Xigbar?! **XIGBAR!!!**" Xaldin shouted and then cut the door down. "What the hell's wrong with you? Why don't you answer when called?" Xaldin barked stormed over and then grabbed Xigbar by the coat.

"I am not a child! Now release me Number Three." Xigbar said with a dark aura burning around him.

"Really – what's wrong with you? You haven't been with it for a while. You haven't done anything fun, and we haven't pestered Xemnas." Xaldin said. He said it with what seemed like brotherly concern.

"I've had a lot on my mind," Xigbar said and then left him standing there. Xigbar walked through the darkness in thought.


	2. Kindred Journey

Chapter 2: Kindred Journey

"Alright! I'm home!" A young woman sighed happily. She raised her hand to her forehead and looked around the Marketplace in Radiant Garden. Then she immediately took off for the Borough. On the way she bumped into someone. "Sorry Leon!" She shouted back. "Hi, Mr. McDuck!" She waved to him.

"You find him lass?" Mr. McDuck asked cheerfully.

"No. Not yet," Ceres called back and then disappeared. She ran to Merlin's house. "Cid! I'm home!"

"Ceres! Welcome home! So ya find em yet?" Cid said and Ceres shook her head.

"Ceres," said Yuffie and Aeris at the same time.

"Hi, Yuffie – Aeris – Merlin," Ceres said as she looked at them. Then her eyes fell on three she didn't know. "Who are these -" Ceres asked as her eyes fell upon three, "people."

"Sora," he said and pointed to himself.

"Donald Duck," he said jumping.

"Goofy," he said stepping forward.

"I'm Ceres, pleased to meet you." She said extending her hand and shaking each of theirs.

"Have any of you seen him?" Ceres asked them.

"Sorry, Ceres, we haven't seen him." Yuffie said softly and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Damn, where is that man?" Ceres asked and then walked outside in thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora asked and looked at those in the room.

"Ceres, like you, is traveling worlds in search of someone she holds very dear." Yuffie said casually.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Her fiancée," Aeris said with a pleasant smile.

"Braig," Cid said seriously and with a hint of worry. "When the heartless came to this world, Braig saved Ceres. However, we lost track of him after he went to fight more heartless." He said still serious.

"All of us and Ceres escaped to Traverse Town, but she vowed to search the worlds until she finds him." Yuffie said casually. Sora noticed that Cid had become oddly solemn.

"What's with Cid?" He whispered to Yuffie.

"Cid and Ceres are practically siblings." Yuffie whispered cheerfully.

"Ceres's father was close with Cid and treated him like his own son. Thus, Cid and Ceres kind of grew to be siblings." She said as Cid stepped outside to smoke a cigarette. After lighting up and looking up, he nearly choked on his cigarette.

"Ceres!" Cid shouted and then headed for the Bailey. Sora heard his shout and stepped to see what he was shouting about.


	3. Findings

Chapter 3: Findings

"Xigbar!" Sora shouted accusingly. "What are you doing here?" He continued as he summoned his keyblade. Xigbar was walking around in a slight daze but snapped to when Sora called his name.

"Good question, Sora. I find myself asking that very same question." Xigbar said as they both pulled their weapons out.

Suddenly a shot rang out, the source stood on the rooftop of the building across from Merlin's house. Ceres jumped down switched her gun for her petite broadsword, and landed between them, facing Sora.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Ceres swore with complete seriousness. Sora got really tense like when Tifa freaked them out in Ansem's study. "You won't hurt my Braig!" Xigbar and Sora were equally confused.

"Ceres, he's part of Organization XIII. He's a _bad _guy." Sora pointed out.

"I don't care! I know this is my Braig! His eyes, his hair, and his posture is more than enough for me. I've been looking for him ever since Radiant Garden was consumed by darkness. I am not about to lose him again!" Ceres said as Cid came running into the square. Sora looked into her determined eyes and saw tears in the corners. Then he lowered his keyblade. Cid came and took Sora's arm, and he dragged him into Merlin's house.

Ceres sighed as she lowered her sword. Then she turned to face him. "It's been a long time," she said softly and smiled wearily but happily nonetheless. Then she gently put her hand on his cheek.

"Who are you?" Xigbar said softly and almost bashfully.

"Ceres, your fiancée," Ceres said looking into his golden eye. "It's okay if you don't remember," she said as she took him by the arm and led him from the square. Ceres led him to a house a little ways away from Merlin's. "Welcome home, sorry it's not that clean. I've been going around the worlds looking for you." She said gently pulling him into the house. Xigbar's go-with-the-flow attitude made it easier for Ceres to get him to come along.


	4. It's Only the Beginning

Chapter 4: It's only the Beginning

Ceres closed the door once they were both inside and locked it, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Xigbar stood there quietly and curiously as he watched Ceres. "Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?" She asked sweetly and he nodded casually. "Please – truly – make yourself at home," Ceres said and then gently kissed his cheek. Xigbar was shocked and touched where she kissed him. The feel of her lips against his flesh revived something within him. He closed his eyes and saw Ceres and all the tenderness between them. There were tons of moments flying through his mind's eye.

Suddenly, Ceres glided in humming a song that was familiar to him. The lyrics to the song came to his head, carried by an echo of her singing. Then, as if by reflex, he got up off the couch and walked into the living room, and went into the kitchen. She was standing by the counter looking in the cabinet. She wore a schoolgirl uniform, even though she was out of high school; it still looked good on her. He walked up behind her and then wrapped his arms around her.

"It really happened to you, didn't it?" Ceres asked softly as she leaned back into his arms

"Huh?" Xigbar said softly as she turned around in his arms.

"Your heart was stolen by the heartless," Ceres whispered as she put her hand on where his heart would be. "I don't care. I love you – now and forever – even if you don't feel the same." She cried softly and rested her head against his chest.

Xigbar felt a warmth gathering in the center of his chest, which started when he saw those visions – those memories. "Ceres – I need your help," he said, and she looked at him and nodded with tears still in her eyes.

"Anything," Ceres whispered gently.

"I want you to help me – help me find my memories. You make things come back to me. You make me feel things that are so familiar – things I want to feel again." Xigbar said softly as he searched for words. Ceres smiled gently and nodded. Then she took hold of his hands and caught his lips with hers.

At first, Xigbar didn't know what to do because of the shock, but it seemed like a second nature was starting to kick in. Then he acted upon it and started kissing her back. However, it did not last long, and they pulled apart.

"What happened?" Ceres asked as her fingertips skimmed the surface of his scar.

"Heh, that's actually a funny story but to e brief, I pissed off the wrong psycho." Xigbar laughed wearily. "The eye incident was an accident." He said as he wiped away her tears. Then they just stood there for a moment as he caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. Ceres took the zipper of his cloak and started to unzip it. Xigbar let his cloak fall from him and he stood there bare-chested in front of her.

"Here," Ceres said as she took off her seashell necklace. "It's yours," she whispered as she placed it around his neck.

"Thank you. Uh- Ceres," Xigbar said taking her hands in his. "Help me – help me find my heart through my memories." He begged her. "I want to go back to the way I used to be. I want to be with you again."

"Yes! I'll do anything you ask of me – because I love you." Ceres said softly as she ran her hands down his chest. Then she took off his gloves. After that, Ceres took his calloused hand and brought it to her cheek.

Suddenly, Xigbar actually felt something what seemed a rush of emotion, and he hugged her tightly. It shocked Ceres at first, but she just hugged him back.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ceres asked softly and looking into his handsome face.

"Come on, I'll show you," Xigbar whispered with a small grin as a portal to the darkness opened. At first, she backed away from the portal as he quickly put on his cloak and gloves. Xigbar started into the portal and then turned to her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said extending his hand. Ceres gently placed her hand in his. Xigbar held her hand firmly as they entered the portal together.


	5. The Secret

Chapter 5: The Secret

Before exiting, Xigbar turned to her with a serious face. "What is it, Braig?" Ceres asked in concern. Suddenly, Xigbar yanked her forward to him, and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"I wasn't you to listen very carefully. There are people who may try to hurt you if they find you. Xemnas is the leader of the Organization and he could do anything. Saix is insane, and he's Xemnas' lapdog, so you must be very cautious. I'm not sure if anyone else would really rat us out. If you stay you'll stay in my bedroom and I'll bring you all that you need." Xigbar said with the utmost importance. Ceres smiled at him and placed her hand on his. "I'll take care of you."

"No –we'll take care of each other." Ceres said gently as she gave him a small kiss. They smiled at each other, and then he took her hand again.

A portal opened and Xigbar stuck his head out. "Demyx! What are you doing in my room?" He asked standing in front of the still open portal.

"Xemnas made Xaldin fix your door while you were gone." Demyx said fingering his Sitar strings softly.

"Answer the question Demyx," Xigbar said bluntly.

"Well, I had to tell you something but I've been waiting so long I forgot." Demyx said as he stood up out of the chair.

"Then why are you still here?" Xigbar asked starting to get irritated.

"I thought I might –" Demyx started but he was interrupted.

"Braig!" Ceres said as she jumped out of the portal. "Someone saw me," she said with fear.

"What did he look like?" Xigbar asked in a serious protective tone as the portal closed behind them.

"I don't know – he had his hood up." Ceres said with a frightened look.

"Xigbar! What's going on?" Demyx questioned as he looked from Xigbar to the girl.

"Demyx, this is Ceres," Xigbar said putting his hand on her hands, which were clamped onto his arm.

"She's the girl from your dream?" Demyx asked in amused shock.

"Yes," Xigbar said as Ceres looked at him.

"Braig, is he one that we can trust?" Ceres asked softly looking at him in concern.

"I'm sure – you won't tell will you, Demyx?" Xigbar asked with a unique glint in his eye.

"No, I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me." Demyx said with his arm folded behind his head.

"Thank you – Demyx," Ceres said with a pure sweetness in her voice.

"Well, I thin I'll be going now," Demyx said softly as he blushed. Then he walked out of the room.

"He called you 'Xigbar'. What's that - a nickname?" Ceres asked curiously.

"It's my name – as a Nobody. Everyone in this castle is a Nobody, except you. That's why you have to be careful." Xigbar said as Ceres couldn't help but release a yawn.

"What should I call you?" Ceres yawned again.

"You can call me anything you want. However, you're tired so off to bed." Xigbar said taking her to the bed. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed as she sat on the bed. She took hold of his hand and made him sit beside her before he could sit in the chair. Ceres held his hand in both of hers.

"I'll call you Xigbar – it's who you are for now." Ceres said softly and sweetly as she caressed his cheek. She smiled at him in understanding.

"Goodnight Ceres," Xigbar said and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love, "she said as Xigbar stood up and sat in the chair. Ceres got into his bed, as he obviously wanted her to the bed. After getting in the bed, she held his hand as she fell asleep.


	6. Warning

Chapter 6: Warning

Xigbar sat in the chair, holding her hand, and watched her sleep. Just as he was about to go to sleep, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Before answering, he covered Ceres with the covers. Then he opened the door to find Axel there. Axel plowed into Xigbar's room.

"Xigbar – I saw the girl – in the darkness." Axel said slamming the door. Ceres flinched in response to the loud sound.

"Are you crazy? You'll wake her!" Xigbar hissed, hushing Axel and uncovering Ceres.

"No, are you crazy? You're lucky it was me and not Xaldin, Saix, or Xemnas himself!" Axel said seriously. "Demyx and I have your back but you know they won't support this. Xemnas may even use her for his own means." He said as they looked at her and Xigbar took her hand.

"I know that – but there's something about her. When I'm with her this warmth gathers in the center of my chest. I don't really know what it is, but I like it; I want it to continue." Xigbar whispered softly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Xigbar, what are you doing?" Axel sighed and put on hand on his forehead.

"Following my instincts, I think," He replied as he sat down in the chair.

"Xigbar, if you really love this –" Axel started.

"Love – yes, maybe that's it." Xigbar interrupted him.

"Listen! If you really – love – this girl, you need to make her go home and stay home. Got it memorized?" Axel said seriously as he tried to control his anger.

"Dude, I know you're trying to help me, but I can't bring myself to do that to Ceres. She's been looking for me ever since I lost my heart." Xigbar whispered softly as he brushed Ceres' bangs from her eyes. She snuggled under his touch.

"Well, I'll keep your secret but be careful." Axel said as he left.

"I can't do it to her," Xigbar whispered to himself. Not long after that, Xigbar found himself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Suspicion

Chapter 7: Suspicion

Xaldin walked up to a certain door and knocked twice. "Come in," said a cool and smooth yet icy voice from inside the room. Xaldin opened the door and entered. "What is it, Xaldin?" A man with long silver locks asked with his back remaining to Xaldin.

"Xemnas, I thought you should know that Xigbar has not been himself lately." Xaldin said but stopped when Xemnas held up his hand.

"I know – I have had peace lately." Xemnas said as he wrote something down. "Xigbar has been quite disturbed and sullen as of late. It is something to be slightly concerned; however, seeing that Xigbar is Number II, I feel no need to concern myself with his trivial problems." He said then waved Xaldin off.

"You know I think Xigbar has lost it." Axel said as he sat in his bed.

"I disagree – I think it's cool! He's risking a lot – to find his heart – for her." Demyx said with a smile as he sat on his bed. Axel and Demyx had to share a room, like a few of the others had to. The only ones that had a room to themselves was Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, and Larxene, not that Larxene was alive to have a room; however, those that had to share grew accustom to their roomies and didn't fuss.

"I still say he's lost it." Axel repeated as he folded his arms. Demyx just pulled his blanket over his head in response. Axel growled and lit the blanket on fire. Demyx yelped, jump out, and put the fire with his glass of water on his nightstand. In revenge, Demyx splashed Axel with a wave of water. "Argh! My hair!" He shouted and fire flew again.

The next morning, Ceres opened her eyes and sighed at the most wonderful dream. She dreamt Braig returned home and they spent the evening together. "Wait!" She shouted and sprang forward in the bed.

"Hmm, what's wrong Ceres?" Xigbar yawned, raising his head from his arms, which rested on the side of the bed. Ceres whipped to face him. Suddenly she glomped him and pressed her lips to his. The power of her kiss left him stunned for a bit before shaking it off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed, " I'm just happy it wasn't a dream." Ceres smiled happily at him, and he looked at her gently before placing his hand on her cheek. She released a small gasped with her lips only parting a bit and opened her eyes in a cute shock. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and then she beckoned him to sit beside her.

"What is it?" He asked as she laced her arms behind his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Ceres," he sighed and embraced her tightly.

After a while, Xigbar let her go and got up to get dressed. Ceres watched him for a moment, and he blushed because he sensed her gaze. Then she walked up to his topless body and wrapped her arms around his waist. Xigbar instantly tensed up, but it didn't bother her any. His body was built but not buff – strong enough to protect a loved one.

Xigbar closed his eyes and placed his hand on hers. Ceres began to leave delicate kissed on his back, which sent wonderful chills through his spine. His fingers gently skimmed up her arms as though they were feathers. Scenes once again ran through his head, and the warmth in his chest grew.

"I love you," Ceres whispered against back.

"I know – And I want to love you, but I can't – just yet." Xigbar whispered back, he voice drenched in sadness.

"I understand, but it's all right. I have enough love for the both of us – for now." Ceres said with a smile. She let go and got in front of him. "I'll never let you go," she whispered and then kissed him gently. After the kiss, Xigbar reached for his cloak.

"I have to go, so you stay here. I'll bring you food." Xigbar said as he opened the door. "Later," he said as he closed the door.

"Be careful," Ceres whispered but wasn't too sure if he heard her.

Xigbar walked through the hall and passed Saix without saying a word. Saix was a little confused; Xigbar would at least say "hello" - usually.

Suddenly Axel and Demyx appeared out of nowhere. "So how is she?" Axel asked kind of loudly.

"Shh! You moron! What do you think would happen if we were overheard?" Xigbar growled as he looked over his shoulder.

Unbeknown to Xigbar, his fear had been realized; Saix was lurking just around the corner. " 'She' – hmm, Larxene's dead, so there should be no 'she' mentioned in this castle." Saix deducted quietly to himself. Then he headed straight for Xemnas' chamber.


	8. Signs

Chapter 8: Signs

After having another run in with Sora in the Land of the Dragons, Xigbar returned to the castle. Xaldin had food out on the table already. Xigbar swiped his meal and opened a portal to his room.

He found Ceres fast asleep on his bed. Xigbar sat the food in the chair and knelt by his bed, looking at his sleeping fiancée. He stayed the way for a few minutes, as he chuckled softly to himself, before he woke her up. "Are you really that tired?"

Ceres' eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice and she lifted herself up from the bed a little. "No – it's just that there's not much to do in a room by yourself." She yawned and then caressed his cheek.

"I brought you some food, "Xigbar said as he picked up the food from the chair. Then he sat next to her and gave her the plate.

"Thank you, Xigbar," Ceres said sweetly and smiled happily. He blushed when he heard her say his name. " What's wrong? Are you sick?" She asked in concern, feeling his forehead.

"N-no, I'm fine." Xigbar said waving her back. She smiled at him happily and kissed his forehead. Xigbar smiled back and caressed her head. "Now eat," he laughed softly as she looked at the plate. There was meat and vegetables. First, she tried the meat.

"Wow! This is fantastic! Who made this?' Ceres said in awe of the cuisine.

"Shh, Xaldin made it. He's the cook because he like to cut and stab things." Xigbar said and Ceres grimaced in response. "Yeah, one should never bother Xaldin." He said with a grin as she swallowed some of the vegetables. Then she gave him the plate, and he put it back in the chair. When he turned back to her, she was laughing softly, and he looked at her slightly confused.

"You're the same – you can't imitate a smile." Ceres said touching his lips with her index finger and winking.

"What are you talking about?" Xigbar asked still in confusion.

"You're becoming your old self. Your charming smile is back." Ceres said happily and leaned toward him. Then Xigbar startled Ceres by leaning over her and kissing her passionately. "Gawd, have I missed your kisses. They're so full of passion and love." She panted heavily beneath him. Xigbar immediately pulled back and looked away in thought.

"It's working – it must be." Xigbar said solemnly. "The memories –the warmth – being around you has brought back so much. It's only been a day – maybe it's because I want to find my heart – for you." He said taking her hand.

"It's okay. I told you – I'll love you no matter what – with or without a heart." Ceres said gently with a smile. "Still, I'm glad that you want to be with me." She whispered and then kissed him gently. Suddenly, Xigbar broke away and stood up.

"I better get back. Some of the others might get curious." Xigbar said as he blushed, and then he walked out the room. He stopped and stood outside his door with his right hand on the door and his left covering most of his face. "That last memory was so not PG rated – it was _way_ above it! I so didn't expect that!" Xigbar said loudly.

"Memories?" Said a certain man with dreads. "He's trying to remember something?" Xaldin said as he walked into the hall.


	9. Threats and Thoughts

Chapter 9: Threats and Thoughts

"Demyx! Open the door!" Axel shouted at their bedroom door.

"Not until you buy me a new blanket! I refuse to sleep and be cold at night!" Demyx growled on the other side.

"No way! You got me back last night! If you don't open this door I'll burn it down!" Axel growled more viciously as he banged on the door. He smirked to himself as flames formed in his hands.

"Go ahead! You'll be the one who'll be sorry!" Demyx shouted back.

"He's right, you know," Xigbar said coolly as he approached Axel.

"How so?" Axel growled.

"Because Xemnas will have your hide," Xigbar simply stated as Axel's flames smoldered out.

"Oh, like you're better off. Imagine what would happen if Xemnas found out Ceres." Axel said in his vengeful manner.

"Is that a threat?" Xigbar growled angrily as he summoned his guns.

"No – I'm just trying to make you come to your senses. Got it memorized?" Axel said and looked less threatening. "Anyway – you seem very happy about something."

"Dude! I remembered something, and the more I think about it - the more I want to experience it again." Xigbar said and then decided to go on his way, leaving Axel confused. He went through the day doing his normal activities so not to lead the other's to suspect anything.

"Hey, Xigbar! Wanna play cards?" Luxord asked but Xigbar declined. "Hmph, wonder what's up with him?" He asked himself and then shrugged it off.

"Where ya going?" Demyx asked, finally out of his room and entering the room Luxord was still in.

"I'm tired so I'm hading to my bedroom." Xigbar sighed wearily. He walked down the hall to his room. Finally, he got to his room and entered.


	10. Touch

Chapter 10: Touch

"Hello, darling," Ceres said sweetly as she sat on his bed with only her underwear and on of his black a-shirts on.

"Whoa," Xigbar said as he blushed violently,. Ceres smiled softly yet seductively as she got off the bed and walked over to him.

"I took a shower – hope that's not a problem." She said as she caressed his cheek. He shook his head in response with a nervous awe of her. She looked him in the eye and said, "My- you're so tense." After that was said she started to unzip his cloak.

"W-what are you doing?" Xigbar stuttered as he leaned back away from her a little. Even though he's so badass in battle, he hasn't had to be with a woman or around a woman that he cared enough about to worry over. He was nervous and shy since he didn't remember the ways to please her.

"I'm just going to help you relax." Ceres whispered as she pulled him to the bed.

"Uh – I don't know about this," he said as he sat down, still nervous.

"I am," Ceres chirped sweetly and she kissed his cheek. "I always helped you relax." She told him as she began rubbing his shoulders. "Lay back, love," she commanded him as she moved in front of him and then straddled his waist. Xigbar grunted softly in response as his body tensed beneath her.

"What was that? I know I'm not that heavy." She giggled as she ran her fingers down the center of his chest and torso. "Did you have a memory of us together?" She asked in a whisper looking into his golden eye, already knowing the answer. Xigbar nodded and gulped as she adjusted herself. He winced as he felt himself starting to throb beneath his pants. "Do you want me, my love?" She whispered as she began to kiss his neck.

"Yes," he answered rather gruffly and took hold of her thighs. Suddenly Ceres pulled back and took off his gloves. Then she took off his undershirt as he did the same to her. He took hold of her waist as they kissed passionately.

When they touched a certain way a memory would return to him that helped him with turning her on. Xigbar unclasped her bra while she kissed his neck and collar. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and rolled her onto her back. He kissed her while he massaged her breasts. While they kissed, Ceres started to strip him of his pants and boxers. Their breath grew rapid as he slid her panties from her body.

Ceres wanted to start the real fire here. She wanted to drive him wild so they could share their true love, passion, and lust. Ceres rolled him back over to the bed. Once again she straddled him, and she kept adjusting her hips – driving him crazy. Suddenly he grabbed her breasts, and she jerked in response. Xigbar held her breasts tightly and grazed each hue until the seal broke. Then he lapped up the natural juices. This made Ceres go crazy because of his animal-like behavior turned her on. The wet heat from her vaginal lips near his member made the throbbing grow intense as he hardened. Teasingly she adjusted herself to where their parts were side by side. He started to growl lowly as e was driven absolutely mad, grabbing the sheet and ripping it. Finally, Ceres had to have him, so she lowered herself on him. She moaned as his member fitted her perfectly. Xigbar groaned and growled with pleasure as her walls incased him. Ceres began to lift and lower herself on him. Xigbar couldn't stand it anymore! He rolled her onto the bed. Ceres' shins were on the bed and so was her breasts and up. Xigbar held her hips and worked hard onto her. Ceres moaned his name wildly and loudly as she jerked with each thrust. Finally, they reached their climaxes, and each released their own cry. Ceres rolled onto her back, and Xigbar gently fell upon her. She took his head gently in her hands as he rested it on her breasts.

"Xigbar, that was the wildest we've ever had. I love your animalism – it's a real turn on." Ceres panted and then kissed his lips gently. Xigbar didn't really want to talk, so he kissed back and then rested there. "Did it help any?" she sighed. He nodded and then gently placed his hand on her side, as though she were a pillow. Xigbar was solemn at moment as she ran her fingers through his loose hair.

"Ceres," Xigbar said quietly and softly.

"Hmm?" She responded gently, eyes closed, and continuing to caress his hair.

"We just made love. My chest was tight inside, and I think I can say that is – I do believe I _**am**_ in love with you." Xigbar whispered as he stayed as he was, looking into the darkness across the room. "Ceres – I love you." He said seriously and in a self-affirmation tone as he then looked up at her.

She was looking at him through gentle, soft, and loving eyes with a soft smile on her equally soft lips. Her hands ran through his hair once more and then she parted her lips to speak. "I love you too, Xigbar, but there is no scale or measurement that can show you how much I truly love you." Ceres said gently with pure happiness in her voice. "I've missed you so much!" She said as a tear escaped her eyes. Xigbar summoned what strength he had left and sat up. He took her into his arms and wiped the tear away.

"Shh, don't cry. I'm here with you now and that's what matters. We are together and nothing will come between us again. I won't let it." Xigbar said even though he wasn't sure of the future just like everyone else. They lied down on the bed, and Xigbar brought the covers up over them. Then they fell asleep, Ceres wrapped in his arms and snuggled close to him.


End file.
